Yōtō
This blade is the current Asuchi to the Shinigami, Takezō Musashi the 5th Seat of the 12th Division. It is unknown how close he is to learning it's name, or if he ever will. Appearance Yōtō is an absolutely impressive blade for only being in its sealed state and appears to be the perfect way to envision Musashi’s personality as of the moment as its design is clean, unique and elegant, all to the point that it seems that it was made more for a contest for who was able to make the more attractive blades, rather than the heat of combat, though it is just as usable as any other sword. It has the traditional wooden handle that contains the full-tang of the blade with enough strips of silk gold to act as padding all the while a white thread is weaved over it to allow for a perfect symmetrical pattern that creates fourteen diamonds on each side of the handle. At the butt of the handle is the Kashira, which in this case is gold plated with an engraving that appears like a Samurai of the Sengoku Period of Feudal Japan, it is highly detailed and the pricing on it alone has the ability to go for some of the highest bids the Rukongai has seen at auctions. Though at the other end of the handle is most likely what many may deem to be the trademark for this Zanpakuto, for it has a golden, highly ornate, well crafted and incredibly unique ring-guard shaped like that of a chocolate cosmos’ flower pedal, making it seem as if the blade is emerging from a blooming flower Abilities Shikai (Locked) Everlasting Forge (永遠の鍛造, Eien no tanzō) (Passive): Whenever the blade of the Zanpakuto comes into contact with any inorganic matter, it imbues its own Reiatsu into that matter, doing so causes it to heat up in temperature, the length of contact is also important in this case as the longer the contact is kept, then the hotter the item gets, but the same effect can be caused by multiple-quick strikes. It is possible to ignite objects through their raise in temperature depending on their flammability and even melt in cases where it comes to metal, though due to Musashi being such a low ranking officer, it takes a lot longer than many expect, as even super heating a Zanpakuto to to the point that it is too hot to handle takes around six to seven strikes. Draw Out (引き出す. Hikidasu): This technique similar to that of El Escudo in the way that it allows Musashi to lift either their forearm or their hand to create a circular-shield, only this one is made purely out of concentrated flame that absorbs the kinetic energy of the physical strike, while also potentially burning whatever or whoever comes in contact with the shield. There is of course a second stage to this ability that is drastically different from El Escudo, it is performed by utilizing the kinetic energy from the previous strike and redirecting it in the form of a steady stream of flame that acts similar to a flame thrower, of course if this was a ranged attack it is easy to dodge, but due to the fact that it generally happens within’ just a few moments of the contact being made, it becomes far more dangerous. Approved by Ramen 5/8/2019 10:05 pm